Non-woven spun bonded polyolefin material has been used in the making of hazardous area apparel (e.g., in the asbestos removal business). One example of such a non-woven polyolefin fabric is a material sold by Dupont under the trademark "TYVEK". This material is waterproof, windproof and is both weather resistant and resistant to attack by a variety of harmful dry particulates and certain hazardous chemicals.
Unlined wearing apparel made from "TYVEK" such as jackets is a relatively new concept (within about the last five years). However, because of the nature of "TYVEK" itself, such jackets were not too substantial and had a paper feel. Additionally, such garments while being resistant to weather were not able to keep a wearer particularly warm.